


My Papi

by bundadoLoueh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundadoLoueh/pseuds/bundadoLoueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis acabou de ter seu primeiro cio e talvez seu papai possa ajuda-lo .<br/>Mas e depois? Como manter um relacionamento tão complicado? Como lidar com a família e o mundo? Seria a melhor escolha manter segredo? <br/>E se alguém quisesse separa-los? O amor e confiança que eles tem seria o suficiente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Papi

POV Louis 

Nesse momento estou me levantando pra ir pra escola, estudar cedo é realmente um saco ! Levanto preguiçosamente e me arrasto até o banheiro para tomar um bom, demorado e quentinho banho, depois disso vou até meu quarto pegando uma calça jeans preta vans de mesma cor e um moletom azul marinho, me visto e caminho até a cozinha, pensando em como física é chato e hoje eu tinha 2 aulas dessa matéria. Na cozinha encontro meu pai cozinhando animadamente, ele tem saído com uma ômega á um mês: Taylor. Eu realmente detesto aquela mulher, o jeito falso e idiota dela. 

Faço um careta. 

-Bom dia, pai - falo me sentando no balcão

-Bom dia, filho - ele diz numa animação que me faz sorrir - Hoje eu vou chegar um pouco tarde, Taylor quer que eu vá jantar com os pais dela, eu queria muito levar você, mas só quando isso se tornar algo sério. Vou deixar dinheiro pra uma pizza e venha direto pra casa, tudo bem ? 

Faço um bico e digo manhoso. Observando ele colocar panquecas na mesa e se sentar.

\- Mas pai, você vive saindo com a Taylor, quase não me dá atenção mais .

Ele sorri divertido e diz :

\- Meu bebê manhoso está com saudade do papai é ?-Aperta minhas bochechas e vê que eu estou falando sério. Ele me puxa pra seu colo e me abraça - você é meu filho, Lou, eu nunca vou te trocar, prometo passar o fim de semana todinho com você.

Sorrio escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Bem, como vocês podem perceber eu pareço muito um ômega, mas ainda não entrei no cio o que é estranho já que tenho 16 anos. Levantei do colo de meu pai quando ele disse pra eu ir buscar minha mochila, ele me daria uma carona.

O caminho é silencioso, encosto na janela do carro e cochilo um pouco.

-Louis, chegamos -diz meu pai me cutucando e recebendo um resmungo em troca- Vamos Louis, daqui a pouco eles fecham o portão.

Abro a porta e saio rapidamente indo em direção a Niall e Zayn.

-Oi -digo em meio a um bocejo -fizeram a lição de física ?

-Sim e, não se preocupe eu vou te passar.

-Obrigado.

O dia foi normal, estava um pouco mais sensível que o habitual mas acho que é normal ... voltei pra casa caminhando mesmo e quando cheguei meu pai já não estava mais lá, suspirei triste e fui até meu quarto jogando a mochila no chão e arrancando as roupas até ficar só de boxer, desci até a cozinha e peguei umas batatas Ruffles e Coca indo até a sala, mudei pelos canais não encontrando nada interessante, de qualquer forma optei por um filme de terror antigo que me causou sono, acabei por adormecer no sofá .

Acordei suando e me sentindo vazio, tentei me levantar, mas acabei caindo por conta de uma forte tontura, peguei meu celular com as mão tremulas constatando que eram dez horas da noite, minha mão passou a tremer mais e uma dor se alastrou pelo meu baixo-ventre, derrubei o celular no chão levando as mãos até minha barriga

-Aahn, meu deus - sussurrei ao perceber meu pênis crescendo e algo molhado escorrendo pela minha entrada, logo senti um cheiro doce se espalhando pelo como e o causador disso molhando minha boxer: Meu primeiro cio acabará de começar .

***

Só conseguia pensar em como estava vazio, sentia minha estrada pulsar pedindo por um pau, eu precisava de um pau me fodendo, abaixei minha boxer levando um dedo até minha entrada, isso não melhora em nada, acrescentava cada vez mais dedos, mas me sentia cada vez mais vazio enquanto meu lubrificante natural escorria pela minha bunda até o sofá. As coisas foram piorando até que a única coisa que vinha em minha cabeça era : pênis;pênis;pênis;pênis;pênis; pênis. Um pênis grande e grosso de um alfa me fodendo. Lagrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto, eu preciso de um pa... de repente tudo parou e minha respiração trancou era o cheiro de um alfa, a porta se abriu e vi meu pai entrando por ela. Ele deu um fungada que pareceu te-lo despertado, ele parou de costas pra mim e quando se virou tudo pareceu um borrão eu só sabia que precisava do pênis de meu pai dentro de mim, meus olhos miraram sua calça e me joguei no chão engatinhando até ele, quando toquei o botão de sua calça ele segurou minhas mãos e me puxou pra cima.

\- Aahn papai - gemi pelo toque, seu cheiro entrava pelas minhas narinas me fazendo lubrificar mais e nesse momento eu não me importava de parecer uma vadia, eu queria ser uma vadia, a vadia do papai - papai...ahn por favor ...

\- Louis - ele disse sério usando sua voz de alfa - Isso é errado, é o só seu cio, não vamos fazer nada que fará nos arrependermos, vou te levar até o quarto e te deixar com alguns hum... brinquedos e vou dormir na casa de Taylor.

Ao ouvir aquele nome uma enorme vontade de chorar de apossou de mim, ele não podia passar a noite com aquela vadia enquanto eu estava aqui, precisando dele.

Ele me pegou no colo prendendo a respiração e me levando até seu quarto.

\- Você pode usar meu quarto se quiser - disse indo até o closet e trazendo consigo uma caixa preta, abriu retirando vibradores e outras coisas - Agora eu tenho que ir .

Agarrei seu braço e o puxei de surpresa o fazendo cair na cama.

-Por Favor, papai . Eu preciso tanto de você, eu preciso, não me deixa aqui papai, não me troque por ela - disse enquanto lagrimas rolavam por meu rosto, ele me olhou e pareceu se sentir culpado - papai por favor ...

\- Eu não posso, Louis ! - ele gritou, me fazendo abaixar a cabeça em submissão - Oh Deus eu quero tanto te jogar nessa cama e te foder até você desmaiar, mas eu não posso porra! Você é meu filho.

Olhei para ele com olhos pidões e ele suspirou fazendo menção de se levantar. Segurei sua perna contra a cama colando minha boca na ereção ainda coberta e chupando o volume.

\- Pare, Louis - ele disse - você tem que parar.

Me virei olhando pra ele e o empurrei fazendo ele ficar deitado na cama, subi em cima do mesmo, cara a cara, aproximei nossos lábios e sussurrei :

-Desculpe pai, mas eu não posso parar .

Colei nossos lábios com urgência sentindo seu gosto e sorrindo, segurei seus cabelos e os puxei enquanto o beijava e era por hora retribuído e hora ele parava, levei suas mãos até meu orifício, passando seu dedo por meu líquido, separando nossas bocas o colocando seu próprio dedo em sua boca. Ele fechou os olhos e chupou o próprio dedo. 

Me sinto ser jogado na cama enquanto ele levanta com as pupilas dilatadas totalmente entregue ao desejo, puxa meu cabelo e esfrega meu rosto em seu pau sob a calça, sinto o cheiro de alfa que ela emana e suspiro sofrego esfregando o rosto por conta própria. 

\- Quer ser minha vadia? - ele diz de forma rude, abaixando as calças e boxers e as retirando - Então vai ser a minha vadia! 

Quando vejo aquele mastro á minha frente, tão imponente, minha entrada pulsa e sinto minha boca salivar, o cheiro me deixa inebriado, bêbado de prazer, seguro seu pau pela base vendo um sorriso sacana em seus lábios e passo as mãos de forma lenta sentindo a espessura daquele pênis, logo enfio na boca sentindo o maravilhoso gosto de macho em minha boca.

\- Isso, mama gostoso no meu pau -aah- que boquinha gostosa filhinho.

Continuei o chupando por um pouco mais de tempo até que sinto meus cabelos serem agarrados e eu ser violentamente puxado pra cima, antes de qualquer raciocínio sinto sua língua quente em contato com a minha, nossas bocas se separam .

\- Fica de quatro e rebola essa bunda gostosa pra mim, Boo

Sorrio com o fato de que finalmente seria fodido do jeito que tanto queria e pelo apelido que havia sido abandonado na infância. Fico de quatro e rebolo chamando por ele que sorri e se ajoelha na cama atrás de mim .

\- Quer preparação bebê ?

\- Não precisa, papai 

Ele sorriu malicioso olhando para meu cuzinho e, me penetrou com força. A sensação era absolutamente incrível, o jeito como ele segurava meu quadril o jeito como seu pau parecia ser feito pra estar ali, o jeito como eu me sentia feliz e completo.

-Aaahn papai, eu me sinto tão cheio - suspirei - você é tão grande e grosso

-Ta gostando Boo ? Ta gostando de ser a minha vadia ? De ter o pau do seu pai no seu cu ? O mesmo pau que te deu a vida ? 

\- Estou papai, eu quero ser sua vadia sempre papai aahn isso é t-tão bom ...

-Eu sei bebê - ele diz e começa a estocar dentro de mim até que aquele quarto se torne uma bagunça de gemidos, ofegos e suspiros.

Depois de alguns minutos me sinto próximo ao ápice e sinto que Harry também, ele mete cada vez mais forte e agarra meu pênis o estimulando .

\- Vem pra mim, Loueh 

Após essa frase gozo, sentindo o prazer chegar á um nível inimaginável, mas eu preciso de mais, preciso saciar meu alfa -penso-

\- Goze dentro de mim papai, me preencha com sua porra, por favor.

\- Ooh, meu bem, eu vou jorrar toda minha porra no seu cuzinho e depois você vai me chupar e vamos começar tudo de novo, essa semana é nossa Louis, só nossa ... Oh Deus como é bom

Ele diz e goza, sinto os jatos em minha entrada e uma felicidade toma posse de mim, ele tira seu pau de mim e se joga na cama. Com um sorriso tímido me arrasto até seu pênis e o chupo até ficar limpinho, me deito no peito de Harry afundando o rosto em seu pescoço, sinto suas mãos puxarem meu rosto e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas enquanto ele murmura milhares de "desculpa, desculpa, desculpa, desculpa " me sinto um pouco triste ao perceber seu estado devastado. O abraço novamente enfiando meu rosto em seu pescoço .

\- Eu gostei- suspiro - estou feliz e você não tem por que se desculpar.

-M-mas Louis, e-eu sou seu pai, eu não p-podia eu devia ter me controlado.

\- Eu te amo, agora me abrace, falamos disso depois.

Sinto os braços deles me contornarem exitante, mas logo o abraço esta apertado e seu rosto afundado em meus cabelos, deixo o sono e o cansaço tomarem posse do meu corpo, e sem ter certeza se era verdade ou um sonho a última coisa que ouço é um .

\- Eu também te amo, Louis.


End file.
